


The Adventurous Adventures Of Alexander Hamilton

by BroadwayandBaz



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayandBaz/pseuds/BroadwayandBaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens’ spectacularilly  Adventurous Adventure!</p><p>OR<br/>Alexander meets John, and "Hilarity insues"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever, so it's probably not that good but I wanted to contribute to the fandom, so I give you this. Also this is not exactly chronological order the first chapter takes place after the others and after the first chapter it goes back to chronological order.  
> Enjoy!

It was the frigid winter nights like this one that made John Laurens almost miss South Carolina. His father's homophobic and close minded beliefs have definitely eliminated the possibility of him ever moving back there, but when he had to walk out in the cold that seeped through his coat and into his skin, he definitely missed the warm South Carolina weather. Of course, the fact he was on his way to Alexander's apartment for a night of pizza and movies managed to convince him the walk was worth the suffering through. He sighed with relief as the warm air of Alexander's apartment building washed over him.  
When he was at last inside the elevator, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Releived that after a long week, he would finally be able to relax and have a night in with his friend. John wanted nothing more than to snuggle on the couch and watch Disney movies with Alexander until his eyes started to bleed.  
He got off the elevator and made his way to Alexander's apartment, where he found the door cracked open. He was about to open the door when he heard someone yelling inside.  
"ALEX DONT BE AN IDIOT THAT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT HOW YOU PUT OUT A FIRE! AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CAN SOMEONE TELL LAFFAYETTE TO CALM DOWN!"  
Did he really just hear that? What the hell was happening in there? Did he really want to find out? John slowly took his hand off the door knob, unsure if he should find out what kind of  a terrible predicament was lying on the other side of the door. He decided to go for it, and with a deep breath, he pushed open the door. He could not believe what he was seeing. John had stumbled onto a chaotic nightmare taking place in Alexander's apartment.  
The coffee table was in flames. Alexander was standing behind it, a look of panic and desperation on his face as he frantically tried to put it out with a water bottle. Eliza was whacking the smoke detector with a bouquet of roses in a fruitless attempt to get it to stop beeping. Hercules Mulligan was passed out on the floor. Lafayette was kneeling next to Mulligan, trying to do what he thought was CPR, while hysterically yelling something in French.  
John was standing at the door, mouth agape, in awe at the events unfolding in front of him. Thankfully, Just then Angelica ran into the room with a pot full of water and doused the coffee table, effectively putting out the fire. Out of all the mayhem, Angelica seemed calm and collected. John didn't think the rest of the group would be able to get out of this situation without Angelica taking control. Angelica took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Ok, now we need to get Mulligan to the hospital and clean up this mess before-"  
"John!" Alex squeaked, staring at John like a deer in the headlights. Everyone was staring at him now. The only sound was the constant beeping of the smoke detector until Angelica sighed and pulled out the batteries,finally silencing it. The silence grew more awkward with each passing minuet.  
"Um, h-how long exactly were you standing there?" Alexander asked nervously. John was still speechless. What do you say when you walk in on a situation like that?  
"I saw..." John trailed off. Alex looked at the floor, then back at John.  
"I can explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the whole time I was writing this I kept wanting to delete it all but this is what I finally got to do I hope you like it! Also this chapter jumps back in time, like I said earlier. Enjoy! :)))

Alexander groaned. He had been writing for four hours now, and he finally felt like he was ready to collapse. He squinted at his laptop screen, the words blurring into smudges. Alexander usually wrote like he was running out of time. The words just seemed to flow out of him, pages at a time. He flexed his cramping hands and cracked his neck.He glanced over at his alarm clock. It was 1 am. He had meant to take a break a few hours back into his writing frenzy, now was as good a time as ever. All it took was the thought of a warm cup of coffee and he instantly rolled off his bed, put on some less ratty looking sweatpants and tied his hair in a low, messy bun. He bundled up in his several layers of coats and shirts and snuck out before his roommate, Burr could notice him.  
Alexander shivered as the cold winter air pricked his skin. Even under all of his layers, he was still freezing. He walked into the coffee shop and looked around. What he saw made him shiver for an entirely different reason. The man he saw working at the counter was absolutely beautiful. He had long, dark curly hair Alex would love to run your fingers through. He looked at the man's face. He wore a tired expression, most likely exhausted from his late shift. Alexander almost let out an embarrassing groan when he saw the freckles that dotted seemingly every part of his face. Everything faded from Alexander's mind except for the cute coffee boy,as Alexander had decided on calling him.  
"Hey are you going to order something or just stand there staring at me?" Cute coffee boy said with a playful smirk. Alexander almost jumped out of his skin when he heard this, snapping back to reality. "Fuck, I didn't think he saw me staring," Alexander thought. He looked at the floor trying to hide his slight blush.  
"Um, yeah, can I have a large black coffee please? Also, I'm sorry for staring I was,um...just a little zoned out." Alexander said quickly.  
" it's okay, I don't mind being stared at. I have that effect on people" cute coffee boy said with a wink. Alexander felt his knees buckle. Cute coffee boy turned around and started making the coffee. Alexander took a seat close by, occasionally stealing glances back at cute coffee boy. "If I keep looking at him, he's going to think I'm a stalker,"he thought. He pulled out his phone and started texting Eliza to keep himself busy.  
A.ham: Eliza, I'm at a coffee shop  
Liiiiza :): first of all, why are you at a coffee shop in the middle of the night? Second of all, why are you texting me about it?  
A.Ham: because the barista is reeaaaally hot ;)  
Liiiiza :): Ooooh how interesting  
A.Ham: he caught me staring at him  
Liiiiza:): gee Alex, you sure are reliable with the fellas aren't you?  
A.Ham:shut up, I'm a catch how dare you question my ways  
Liiiza:): sure you are Alex, sure you are  
A.Ham: "best" of women  
Liiiiza:): TAKE THAT BACK YOU BUTTHEAD  
A.Ham: never  
"You're coffee's ready." Cute coffee boy said with a smile that made Alexander's heart flutter. He walked up to the counter and paid for his coffee.  
"Thanks." Alex said with a sheepish smile. Cute coffee guy walked out from behind the counter.  
"It's empty in here and I'm tired, do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" Cute coffee boy asked a little nervously.  
"yeah, sure." Alex said, jumping at the chance.  
"Great, my name is John Laurens by the way." Alexander smiled brightly as John sat down in the seat beside him.  
"I'm Alexander Hamilton, but I prefer just Alex."  
"Well just Alex, what brings you into a coffee shop in the middle of the night?" Alexander laughed at this.  
"I was working on my paper for my government class and decided to take a break, which is rare for me, so savour this moment John." Alex said, making John laugh this time.  
"Oh I will, don't you worry" John said with another wink and a devious smirk. Alexander felt his heart beating faster and the heat rising in his cheeks.  
"So, do you go to Columbia?" John said, twisting one of his curls with his fingers. He looked so adorable doing that, Alex had to fight back the urge to lean in and kiss him.  
"Um yeah," he said, his voice slightly wobbly. He composed himself before he continued,  
"I came here from the Caribbean to go there." Alex didn't know why he said that last part, he usually never told anyone about his past, but John just seemed so easy to talk to.  
"That's cool, growing up on an island must be nice." he said with a small smile. Alex nodded, thankful that John didn't keep asking about his past.  
"I'm at Columbia too, but I'm from South Carolina. I like it a lot better up here, though." John said. As soon as he mentioned South Carolina Alex realized who he was.  
"So you're that politician Henry Laurens' kid?" Alexander said, shocked and a little bit sick. He despised people like Henry Laurens and their close minded conservative views and he didn't want to keep talking if John shared any of them.  
"Yeah, but we don't really get along, he couldn't stand the fact that I was gay, and I couldn't stand the fact that he's an ass."John heart rate quickened when he said that. He wasn't used to coming out to total strangers, he was barely even out to his best friends. He looked up at Alexander nervously.  
"Oh, well I've never met Henry Laurens, but I've always thought he was an ass, so I'm glad his own son isn't as ignorant as him, and it's cool that you're gay, I'm bisexual myself" Alexander said excitedly. He was glad John didn't take after his father.  
"Well that's a relief," John said, breaking into a warm smile. "It was hard growing up in the south, people weren't as accepting. I obviously didnt like hanging around with those kinds of people, I used to get in a lot of fights as a kid." John said.  
"I used to fight a lot to!" Alex said with a chuckle. And for the second time that night, Alex had to fight back the urge to kiss John again. He was starting to really like this John Laurens, he definitely wanted to find out more. They talked and laughed for a few more minutes about their childhood until Alexander checked the time on his phone.  
"Shit, it's almost 3:00 we've certainly got a lot in common." Alex said with a grin.  
"I guess we do." John said, returning the smile.  
"Well, I guess I'd better get going, it was nice to meet you,John Laurens."  
"Nice to meet you to, I'd better start closing up, see you around Alex." John started to get up when Alex stopped him.  
"Um, John, I've had a great time talking to you, and I would really like to get to know you better, unless you don't want to, which is totally fine, But it seems like you had a good time to, since you didn't kick me out or anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is, um, can I have your number?" Alexander rambled as he often tended to do.  
"of course Alex, I would really like to get to know you better to." John said with a radiant smile that made Alexander's heart flip in his chest. He tried to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling he got when he saw John putting his number in his phone. After exchanging numbers, Alexander bundled back up for the walk home. On his way back, Alexander barley noticed the biting cold of winter. When he got back to his apartment, He flopped back down on his bed and opened his laptop, but he found it impossible to write when all he could think about was his night with John. He closed his laptop and pulled out a pen and a stack of paper, feeling compelled to write something other than essays. He hesitated for a moment, his pen hovering over the paper. He sighed, "I'm going to regret this in the morning." He mumbled as he titled the poem "John", and began to write.  
\- - -  
"Wakey wakey, Alexander" Burr said in a mocking tone. He ripped open the curtains, flooding light into the room. Alexander groaned.  
"Aaron burr, burr sir, you are the worst roommate I've ever had, for sure, sir." Alexander said grumpily sitting up. He realized there was a piece of paper stuck to his face and ripped it off, throwing it down on his bed next to him.  
"Say all you want about my roommate skills, but who else is going to keep you from being late to class when you decide not to sleep?"  
"Sleep is for the weak,Burr." Alexander said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. Burr sighed and shook his head smiling.  
"What even is all of this for? And who is John?" Burr said, picking up one of the many papers strewn across Alexander's bed. Alexander ripped the paper out of Burr's hands before he could read it.  
"That is absolutely none of your concern." Alexander said, frantically picking up the rest of the papers and shoving them in his nightstand. Burr looked puzzled for a moment, but shrugged it off.  
"Well regardless of whatever that was all about, you better not make me late." Burr said, exasperated with Alexander's antics.  
"Wouldn't dream of it Burr, sir." Alex said with a wink. Burr rolled his eyes and Alexander hopped off his bed and started quickly getting ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was that, there is more to come! Pleeeeeeeaaase leave a comment if you liked it or not, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

There were not many people there yet when Alexander rushed into Washingtons class that morning, so it was easy to spot Eliza and grab the seat next to her.    
"Hey doofus." Eliza said, smiling brightly at Alex.  He put his hand on his heart in mock offense.

"Eliza my dearest, you wound me." She giggled and rolled her eyes as she reached into her bag for her phone.  Eliza and Alex were best friends, and had been innseperable since freshman year.  

"Are you busy tonight? Or do you want to come over and get your ass kicked at MarioKart?"   
Alex said. He glanced over at Eliza, but she wasn't paying attention anymore.  She was staring intently at her phone with a small smile on her face, and her cheeks were flushed a slight pink.

"Oh Eliza, what exactly has miss Maria Reynolds said this time to get you so hot and bothered?" Hamilton said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Eliza's face was bright red now. She quickly hid her phone from view.  
"What? I mean-I don't even like Maria that way we're just friends!" She said quickly.  Alexander gave her a devilish smirk

"Don't even lie Eliza, we all know that you loooooove her." He said playfully. She glared at him.  
"This conversation is over!" Eliza glowered at him. Alex  just smiled amusedly.

"Whatever you say Eliza, but seriously do you want to hangout later?"

"Actually Angelica was planning on getting everyone together tonight, do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure!" Alex replied, giving Eliza a small smile.  Their conversation was cut short as Proffessor Washington walked in and began class.  
\----------------------------------------------  
After his class with Eliza, Alexander had debate. with Jefferson.  After arguing and narrowly stopping himself from punching Jefferson at least a dozen times, he was fuming.  Jefferson had said some racist shit about immigrants this particular class, indirectly targeting Hamilton.  And even after promptly kicking Jefferson's ass in the debate, he was still seeing red.  The only thing Alexander could focus on was writing until his head was clear.  He made his way to the library, where he usually went when he needed to write.  His favorite spot in the corner was well worn from his years of all nighters sitting there.  He knew he wouldn't be disturbed here.  He took a swig of his thermos that contained way more than a healthy amount of coffee, and got to work.  He was in a trance, his fingers flying over the keyboard as the words flowed out onto his document, he almost didn't hear his phone go off.

Unknown: hey Alex! It's John from last night are you busy?

A grin broke out across Alexander's face  when he saw who had texted him.  Suddenly, his essay didn't seem so important anymore.  He quickly saved the number into his phone.

A.Ham: hey! I'm not busy, I was just writing an essay about  Jefferson and how he can go eat a plateful of dicks

Alexander internally cringed at what he said. What if John was friends with him? John probably allready hated him. He waited  anxiously for John's reply.

John<3 :  YES. Its about time someone put Jefferson in his place 

A.Ham: I'm allways willing to give that ass a peice of my mind

John<3:   You know, you're a pretty intersting guy Alexander 

Alexanders heart was racing.  How exactly did he mean that? He probably thought Alex was just  a weirdo who wrote essays about his enemies in the library all day, which of course is exactly what he was, but he didn't want John to think that.  He bit his lip as he typed up his response. 

A.Ham:  What do you mean?

John <3: I don't know many people who could hate someone with such a burning passion that they would write essays telling them to eat a plate full of a certain organ of male anatomy, I like that about you. I think your cute ;)

Oh shit. Alexanders heart was in his throat and his stomach felt like it was doing a fucking Olympic floor routine.  John fucking Laurens sent him a fucking winky face. Was he flirting with him? He probably wasn't, after all they had just met last night.  John definitely didn't think of Alexander as anything more than a new friend.  But he did use a winky face, that's something right? This left no room for misinterpretation, and Alexander had no idea how to respond. There were a million ways he could fuck this friendship up before it even began.

"Texting someone special, Ham?"

Eliza's voice snapped Alexander out of his thoughts, he nearly fell out of his chair.  He set his phone face down next to him, gave Eliza what he hoped was a casual smile and looked up at her.  

"N-no it was nothing, no big deal." He said a little to quickly. Eliza quirked her eyebrow up at him.

"Okay I'm just going to forget that for now but we will be revisiting this later. Are you ready to go?"

Alexander had completely forgotten about the party at the Schuyler's.  How long had he even been at the library?

"Yeah, lets go." He quickly saved his document, gathered his things and they headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander and Eliza were chatting happily as they strolled down the street. Well, Eliza was doing most of the talking. Alexander was immersed in his phone, trying to think of what to say to John. He had started typing, well Laurens, you're not to bad yourself, I like you a lot :), but he didn't want mess up this whole Laurens thing by sending a text that might give away his true feelings. He took a deep breath and quickly pressed send. He shoved his hands back into his pockets, they were getting cold anyway.  
"Alex, are you even listening?" Eliza asked, bringing Alexander back to reality.  
"Oh, sorry Eliza." Alexander mumbled. Eliza just groaned and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling flippantly.  
"It's too late to apologize, Alex. It's too late." Eliza sang softly.  
"You know that song came out like a million years ago and is completely irrelevant now, right?"  
"Don't kill my vibe!" Eliza pouted as they walked to the doorstep of the Schuyler's apartment. Alexander scanned the huge apartment as they walked in. There weren't many people he knew there. Burr was on the couch, laughing with Jefferson (ew), and Madison. Eliza had left Alex standing in the entrance way and was now talking to her sister Angelica and Maria. Alex had heard a lot about Angelica but had never actually met her.   
"BONJOUR BITCHES! JE SUIS ARRIVÉ, FAITES-NOUS FÊTE!" A man with fluffy hair drunkenly screamed as he came out of the kitchen. He had a half empty beer bottle in each hand and was catching a piggy back ride on a very muscular man. Alex knew the one screaming in French to be Lafayette, and the man he was riding was Hercules Mulligan. He had seen them around campus and in some of his classes but they didn't hang out much. Alex decided to get a drink, and made his way over to the kitchen. He was so lost in his own thought he didn't notice someone else walking out of the kitchen at the exact same time.  
"How is Laf drunk allready? Now he's going to speak in French for the rest of-" They were cut off when Alexander bumped right into the pereon speaking, both of them tumbled gracelessly to the floor. Alex looked over to the person he had crashed into and saw a familiar freckled face staring back at him. He felt a peculiar mixture of warm butterflies and nerves pool in the pit of his stomach as he realized that the one and only John Laurens was also at the Schuyler's. His heart was beating out of his chest. How was he going to spend a whole night with his crush without humiliating himself? Fuck. Fucking fuckity do da day. Just a whole load of FuCk.  Alexander flushed an alarming shade of red when he realized how long he and John had been sitting on the ground staring at each other.   
"Oh h-hey John, sorry for crashing into you like that. I didn't expect to see you here!"  
Alexander stammered as they both scrambled on to their feet.   
"It's totally fine! I'm glad I ran into you. No pun intended, haha. I wasn't expecting to see you here either." John said with a sheepish smile. Alexander noticed his freckled cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink, and damn it, why did flustered John Laurens have to be so cute? He shook his head , trying to clear the adorable image of a blushy John  from his mind.  
"Um, I was just going to going to get a drink, so..." Alexander said, trying to exit the awkward situation.  
"Oh-right-I'd better go help Herc with Lafayette, he's not easy to deal with when he's drunk. Uh, see you around." John said nervously. They awkwardly side-stepped around each other. They Walked in the opposite direction as fast as they could, both of their cheeks burning. Alexander ignored the pointed looks Eliza was giving him and hurried into the kitchen, not feeling like exposing his growing crush on a guy he just met to her right now.  He knew there was no way he was going to survive this night. He was royally screwed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
It was going to be a long night for John Laurens. He didn't even want to go out tonight, but Herc and Laf dragged him along anyway. Just when he thought he would be spending an uneventful night wishing he was at home watching Todlers in Tiaras with his turtle, he literally ran into the man he might maybe possibly have a huge crush on, Alexander Hamilton. Because John had the worst luck ever, Herc and Laf had seen the whole embarrasing run in, invited Alex to hang out with them and were now striking up a conversation with him. He could see Alex was saying something, but he was too focused on how close together they were sitting on the couch to pay attention. Alexander looked at him and smiled his beautiful lop-sided smile. John's heart fluttered in his chest.  
"I'm sorry, what?" John said, shaking himself. Out of his trance. Alexander giggled. God, John could get used to that sound.  
"I asked what you're all majoring in." Alex said, scooting ever so slightly closer to Him. John absolutely was not thinking about how much he wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller man.   
"I'm majoring in fashion design, Laf here is -"  
"I'm majoring in TA MÈRE!" Lafayette slurred, leaning in so close to John's face he almost fell off of Herc's Lap. There were six phases Laf went through when he was drunk. He was currently in phase three, making bad your mom jokes in french.  
"Okay babe, you've had enough." Hercules said, taking away his beer bottles and handing Laf a cup of water. He gulped it down and immediately gagged.  
"EUGH! THERE'S NO ALCHOHOL IN HERE! Are you trying to poisonnnn me?" Laffayette whined as he buried his face in his boyfriend's chest.  John sighed. Laffayette just had to get this drunk when his crush was here.  He loved Herc and Laf, but sometimes they annoyed him to no end. He rolled his eyes and mouthed an apology to Alexander. He smirked back up at Him and cautiously placed his head on John's shoulder. John's heart was beating way too fast to be healthy.  Herc's eyes darted between the two and he was wiggling his eyebrows but John didn't care.  
"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm a fashion major, Laffayette is majoring in interpretation and translation, and little Johny  here is majoring in marine biology."  
"Really? I didn't peg you as a marine biology guy.  It must be pretty interesting." Alex said, his eyes shining as he descreetly slid his hand into John's. John was struggling to breathe.   
"Are you kidding, John spends practically all of his time hanging out with his creepy-ass turtle. Don't every try to go to the aquarium with him, you'll never get to leave." Herc said playfully.  
"Hey! My turtle is not creepy! You leave Tyrannus out of this! And for the record, I don't spend all of my time with my turtle, I have a well rounded and active social life."  
"You named your turtle Tyrannus?" Alex said, his face crinkling up as he laughed. Alexander Hamilton was going to be the death of him.  The rest of the night was filled with drinking and laughter. Alexander fit perfectly into their little trio, it was as if he'd been there for years. As John watched him laughing and joking with his best friends, feeling his heart rate pick up every time Alexander flashed him his crooked smile, he felt perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about what you thought :)! Feel free to criticize too, as long as it's constructive. I really hope you liked it!


End file.
